Cast Aside
by DeeMari5
Summary: You bet this is a good story. You'd better read it.
1. Chapter 1: Cast Aside

Ron's POV August 4, 2006  
I didn't mean for it to happen that way. It wasn't supposed to be that bad. I'll never forgive myself for what I've done.  
  
Our POV September 10, 2005  
Hermione walked down the corridor, her boyfriend's arm around her waist. She heard clammering from behind her and someone yelling, "Hermione! Wait up!" She turned and waited as Ron ran to catch up. "Hey Hermione! Hey, Harry, What's- hey, um, do you have something you want to tell me?" Ron asked, staring intently at where Harry's hand gripped Hermione's waist.  
Harry took a deep breath. Hermione grabbed his other hand, kissed him on the cheek and said, "I think I'd better get to class." And headed off, leaving Harry to face Ron alone.  
Harry had practiced what he was going to say, knowing this moment would come, but before he could get a word out, Ron started bitching, "You bloody bastard! I can't believe you! You should of at least told me before you started fricken dating! And at the very least, you should have told me before I found out in the middle of a goddamn corridor! What a fucking sick way to find out my best friends are fricken dating! Do you know what this could do our friendship? What it's already done? Do you? You have no goddamn idea."  
Harry had stopped listening at this point, seeing people crowding around to see the specticle. He could feel the anger boiling within him, he could hear the blood pounding in his ears. "You know what, Ron." He managed to get out.  
"What, Harry, got another knife you'd like to stick into my back?" Ron spat back.  
That was the last straw. Harry said the first thing that came to his mind, "You're just mad Hermione picked me and not you!"  
Ron stood there for a moment, then whispered to Seamus who was standing beside him, eager to hear more, "You're going to need to take him to the infirmery." Then Ron slammed his fist into Harry's face, knocking Harry immediately to the ground. Ron turned, "Tell him I'll be in to see him later." Then walked off.  
  
Hermione's POV  
I walked into my Advanced Expert Transfiguration IV class and sat down in the back row I shared with just my enemy Draco Malfoy. Four of the other six students were already there waiting. The class usually started early, unless Malfoy was in one of his "moods" which I already knew he was in. I thought back on my earlier encounter with him. ~*Flashback*~  
I walked into the common room we now shared as Head Boy and Head Girl to find him punching the brick wall above the fireplace, the same place he took his anger out on everyday since the start of school 10 days before. I was beginning to think I could see an invisible dent forming there. "What are you looking at, Mudblood?" He asked angrily.  
"I'm watching an imbasol hit a brick wall with his fist, apparently hoping to get results." I spat back at him, realizing that was the wrong thing to say.  
"You know what," malfoy said, muttering something under his breath, pointing his wand at the wall, "I think I got reasults so piss off, Mudblood." He turned and walked away, leaving me staring at the now fully dented brick wall above the fireplace. ~*Endflashback*~  
Yes, he really was pissed and wasn't going to show up for class until he absolutely had to. I found my mind wandering back to Ron and Harry in the hall as I heard the door open. Malfoy strut in with one of his trademark smirks on his face. "What's with you, Malfoy?" I mumbled to him quietly as he took his seat next to me. I could tell by the glint in his eyes he found something amusin.  
"What's it to you, Mudblood?" He grumbled back.  
"Piss off Malfoy, I was just asking." I said thinking the conversation was done, but he continued.  
"I didn't think he had it in him." Malfoy said quietly.  
"What the hell are you talking about ferret?" I mumbled as Proffessor Dumbledore stood up to start class.  
"Shut up Mudblood, class has started." Malfoy said back.  
Since when had Malfoy when class started? But I decided not to bother anymore. Whatever he'd been talking about didn't effect me.  
"Oh, it does, Mudblood, it does." I thought I heard Malfoy say.  
I turned to him, "What did you say?"  
He looked up from the notes he's been taking, "What are you talking about Mudblood?  
  
He asked with a smirk on his face.  
I dismessed it again and continued to write down what Dumbledore had written on the board. I couldn't help glancing over at Malfoy taking his notes. Something had happened over the summer making him even more dashing. I mentally slapped myself for both thinking such a thing and using the word dashing.  
I saw Malfoy smirk and I turned back to my paper, my cheeks reddening.  
  
Draco's POV  
Listening to her thoughts was amusing and she did have a point, I was incredibly dashing. I ran my hand though my hair and heard her think, "O my god!" I couldn't help stifling a laugh. It came out as a slight snort of laughter. "Something funny, Mr. Malfoy?" I heard Dumbledork ask from the front of the classroom.  
"I'm sorry sir, but this topic is so stupid. Why would anyone want to turn someone into a turtle?" I asked hearing Granger think, "I can come up with a few reasons..."  
"You never know, Mr. Malfoy, there may come a time you need this spell." Dumbledork said, then continued, "Seeing how you don't like this specific spell, why don't I pair you up and you can choose a different animal, sound fair?"  
I thought about it for a moment and nodded. Dumbledork looked at the six of us, "Right then, we'll do it in seating arrangement, Ms. Chang with Mr. Feltchley; Mr. Finnigan with Mr. Longbottom, and Ms. Ganger with Mr. Malfoy."  
I heard Granger think, "O god no, at least I'll get to turn him into a ferret." I turned to her and said, "There will be no ferret spells this time, Granger." Her cheeks turned slightly red which gave her a heavenly glow.  
"Let's just get started Malfoy." She said.  
"Oh, but wait Ms. Ganger," Dumbledork said, "I think this is going to be a little more advance than that. You will need to create a new spell to turn your partner into something else, an animal or an object. This will take a full term. Good luck!" He turned to leave, "Oh! And don't forget, you'll have to work with your partner outside of class." And was gone. It was common for him to leave on headmaster business during class, so we paid no attention to it.  
I turned back to Ganger who thought, "When did Malfoy get so hott?" "You'd better get those dirty thoughts out of your head, Granger, if we're going to work together, besides, you're with Potty now."  
She looked at me in shock thinking, "How does he know?"  
I didn't answer because I was thinking to my self about her. She too had changed over the summer. There was something mysteriously sexy about her. "Let's just get started." I said pulling out a fresh piece of parchment. 


	2. Chapter 2: Unleashing the Dragon

Ron's POV  
  
I couldn't believe Harry had done that to me. What an ass. I thought I was his best friend. How long had he waited? Why didn't he come to me first thing? The questions ran through my head faster than I could process. They went so fast, I didn't take the time to think about them. I just mumbled to Proffessor Trelwany that Harry wouldn't be coming to class. I think she started predicting his death sooner than I mentioned it. I couldn't believe I had hit him. I had hit him harder than I had ever hit anyone before in my life. It felt good and I couldn't understand why.  
  
I managed to zombi my way through divination without paying attention to the questions in my head, but when I left the classroom, my brain started to process what was going on. All my years at Hogwarts, there were two girls I knew I could never have because of Harry. They were Hermione and Cho (Not that I ever had a chance with them or any other girls). I knew that Harry knew there were two girls he could never touch. They were Hermione and Ginny (he could have had just about any other girl though, but I didn't think Harry knew what kind of good fortune his fame brought him). Those were the rules and the rules were not meant to be broken. But Harry broke the rules. And now it was my turn.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Let's just get started," Malfoy said pulling out a piece of parchment.  
  
Malfoy smirked the whole time we worked and I couldn't understand why. The project was annoying, and he was annoying, but he was hott too. Very hott. At one point, he took off his cloak and rolled up his sleeves, revealing what appeared to be the beginning of a tattoo on his left arm. I wanted to see it. Was it the Dark Mark? "Do you really want to see, Mudblood?" he asked me after a moment.  
  
I nodded. I loved the sound of his voice, even when he did insult me. He pushed up his sleeve to reveal... a crystal rose. The faint outline changed colours. "Are you happy now?" He asked. I took in a deep breath. I had not been expecting something so... sophisticated.  
  
"I like it." I touched my finger to it and traced the outline without thinking. I pulled back. Why had I touched him?  
  
"Go ahead, Granger. You can admire my handy work." He said.  
  
"You did it yourself?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, you want one?" He asked.  
  
"Actually, I do. Could you do it?" I asked, knowing it would shock him.  
  
He gave me the look I was expecting. But it then changed to a smirk, "Sure. Why don't I do it for you after class in the common room?" He said, knowing that we both had the next period free, supposedly to work on head duties. I was surprised he didn't add 'Mudblood' or 'Granger' out of bitterness.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Hermione and I sat in the common room. "Where do you want it?" I asked her.  
  
"Well..." She paused, "I've been thinking about getting a tattoo for a long time, and I told myself that when I got it... it would be..."  
  
"Oh god, Granger, the suspense is killing me." I said sarcastically, already knowing where she wanted her tattoo. She'd been thinking about how to tell me since she had seen mine in class.  
  
"Well, ok, do you think you could do it here." She said pulling down her shirt a bit to reveal the top of her breast.  
  
I didn't show it on my face, but that made me very happy, "I can, but your blouse would be in the way." I already knew she had planned that out too.  
  
"I'm wearing a bra, Malfoy." She said.  
  
I smirked, "Alright then," I paused and cleared my throat. "Let's get started, um, what do you want?"  
  
"How about... A dragon?" She said.  
  
I smirked, my name means dragon in latin. "Do you want it to be curled up... above your um... breasts or do you want it... down your front?" I asked slightly nerved.  
  
She cleared her throat as well, "Down my front."  
  
I screamed a mentally "YES!!!"and said aloud, "Ok, right then, let's start this."  
  
She lifted her blouse. A shiver went up me. I reached for my magicked tattooing needle I had created over the summer. "This won't hurt much." I looked at her, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I am." She said looking into my eyes.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I watched him work. There was light in his eyes that hadn't been there before. His cool fingers ran along my chest with ease that made my mind float to places it shouldn't have been and my eyes wonder from his face. He made hardly a sound until he was done, and when he was, he smirked, stood back and admired what he had done.  
  
"Do you like it?" he asked.  
  
I looked into the mirror he held up, "Yes, I do, very much. I love dragons."  
  
His smirk widened, "You know my name means dragon in Latin, right?"  
  
I just smiled at him, "Thank you, Draco." I said and walked to my room. And then my thoughts turned back to Harry. What was he going to say? 


	3. Chapter 3: Conflict

Draco's POV  
  
I sat there for awhile after she left. My spell had worn off and I could no longer hear the insects around the room thinking. It was a relief to have peace and quiet once again. I decided right then that I needed to improve the spell so I could only hear human thoughts.  
  
I couldn't stop myself from thinking back on Hermione. She had grown over the summer in more than one place, she was quite attractive. I mentally slapped myself for that one. Though I couldn't help but think that even over the years of fighting and hating one another, I have always had feelings for her, she wasn't like other girls, she had a mind of her own, she wasn't afraid to argue with ANYONE, even Professor Snape if she thought she was right and they were wrong. There was something else about her though I couldn't quite put my finger on it. There was something about her, something that just took you in. It was like being pulled into her beautiful chocolate eyes.  
  
Ron's POV  
  
I hurried to the hostpital wing to find Harry. What was I going to say? Had I knocked him out? Was he even awake? More importantly, what was Madame Pomfrey going to say to me? What had Seamus told her? And even worse, what if Hermione was there with Harry? Something pulsed in my stomach and I stared to feel nerved. I wasn't really watching where I was going, thinking the corridors would be empty by now when I ran into someone, knocking them down. I vaguely thought that makes two i've knocked down. What a day.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. I guess I'm not paying attention, are you okay?" I asked as I realized who I had knocked over. I reached down to help her up.  
  
"It's ok. I'm fine." Cho said with a smile. She had a beautiful smile. She looked up at me and laughed, "I'm late. I'll see you around." And she rushed off toward whichever class she had next.  
  
Suddenly I got a thought. The rules had been broken. I had discovered the rule I was going to break.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I woke up in the hospital wing. Where had I gone wrong? Ron definitely didn't take the news the way Hermione and I had hoped. What the hell was his promblem? He must have known the back of his mind that this was going to happen. Hermione and I have always been into each other. He was just jealous. He had wanted Hermione, but could he expect her to fall for a guy as dumb as him? I stopped myself. Dumb? It occurred to me at that moment that I had always looked down on Ron. What right did I have? Maybe I wasn't as good of a friend as I thought.  
  
Ron's POV  
  
I continued walking without hesitation into the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey just pointed to Harry's usual bed. Harry was awake waiting for me to arrive. I was about to say something but Harry started the conversation.  
  
"I know you didn't come back here to ask for forgiveness, but I forgive you anyway, and I know why you did what you did, and I should be the one apologizing to you. I have realized during the past few hours here that I've been a stupid, selfish prick." He paused, I thought that he was done talking when he spoke up again.  
  
"And I've been a horrible friend." He finished.  
  
"You have been horrible, you have been selfish, you have been stupid, and you are a prick. Not to mention you have a hand fetish." I started off saying.  
  
Then I continued, "I think I'm gonna need some time, and I think you're gonna need time too. Let's see what the famous Harry Potter does without his best friend." Then I turned and walked away from him for the second time that day.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I went to my next class and toward the end of it I heard from Seamus that Harry was in the hostpital wing, I quickly excused myself and ran off to find him. I was halfway there when Harry walked up to me.  
  
"Hey 'Mione." He gave me a hug and took my hand.  
  
"Hey Harry, how'd it go with Ron?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me and said, "Not as well as we planned."  
  
I looked up at him, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well... you know how I was in the hostpital wing..." He said.  
  
"Oh yeah, what happened?" I asked. He obviously okay, but I hadn't listened to Seamus long enough to hear the details.  
  
"Ron happened." Harry said, "I have never been hit so hard in my life. Not even by the Womping Willow."  
  
"O my god, I'm so sorry! I should have stayed! What did he said? What did you say to him?" I asked urgently. This wasn't supposed to have happened.  
  
"It would have been any better if you had stayed. I didn't even get a word out when he started freaking... Then he hit me... And well, I talked to him just a minute ago, and well, I don't think he's really happy with either of us right now. Maybe you should leave him alone for awhile... He needs to sort out his priorities." Harry said.  
  
"What do you mean not happy? What did he say?" I asked alarmed.  
  
"Well... he just argreed with me on a few things... and he said that I have a hand fetish... I don't know what was with that." Harry said with an akward look on his face.  
  
"Well Harry..." I said looking down at our linked hands, "You do kind of have a hand fetish, Harry. But really, what did he say to you?" I asked.  
  
"I don't think I have a hand fetish..." He mumbled letting go of my hand, "Well, he argreed with me that I am a stupid, selfish prick. He said he wanted some time, you know to think it out."  
  
I thought about that for a moment "I guess we just have to let him be. He'll come around eventually." Harry shot me a look like Ron wouldn't come around, but I ignored it. He took my hand and we walked to the great hall together.  
  
We sat down together at the Gryffindor table and looked around for Ron. He was nowhere in sight. But I felt myself being watched. I turned around to see Draco Malfoy staring at me. I sent him a death glare but he just smirked and licked his lips still staring at me. I flipped him off and kept looking to see the shock on his face. I saw none, he just whispered a spell so we could speak without anyone but us hearing and said, "When and Where?"  
  
"Only in your dreams." I replied.  
  
He surpised me by saying, "I'll see you at midnight then."  
  
I glared him, and said, "Sorry, I'm in Harry's dreams at that time. I'll try and pencil you in for later." Harry tugged at my sleeve and I turned back to him leaving Malfoy to fantasize. 


	4. Chapter 4: Off Day

Hey guys! We're back! Sorry it's been so long. The two of us have been erm... well Dee has been out of her mind and Mari has been busy. But we're actually back now and we're going to start writing at any moment (as soon as we remember what last happened).  
  
Ron's POV  
  
I couldn't go to the great hall because then I would have to face everyone. So I went walking. Exploring parts of the castle I'd never been to before. I walked past a tapestry with a fair-haired elf on it. I stopped. There was something about that tapestry. I stood and stared at it for a moment. I just stood there and my mind floated back to the great hall. "I wonder if they're having tapioca pudding tonight," I mumbled aloud as I pulled back the tapestry. As I did, the stone behind it began melting away. I took a step backward. I watched as the stone disappeared leaving a perfect rectagular opening into a 5 foot corridor. Curious, I cautiously entered. I let the tapestry fall closed behind me. I jumped as the stone suddenly reappeared behind me.  
  
The corridor was lit by small torches every 30 feet or so. I walked down the corridor because there was no way back the way I had came. I heard a distant crying traveling in the wind. Wind? I thought, in a corridor? I moved faster until I was running for no good reason at all. Then WHAM!  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I needed to sort things out. So I went walking outside at night when I shouldn't have. I was feeling reckless. I was headed toward the Forbidden Forest, mumbling to myself as I walked.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
When I came into the common room late that night, I found Hermione curled up asleep on the couch. She was shivering, I could tell from where I stood. So I went into the bathroom and poured a bucket of warm water. Then I went back to the common room and watched her for just a second longer.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I woke suddenly in shock of water spashing all over. I sat up immediately to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of me with a bucket in his hand and a smirk on his face. "Draco Malfoy!" I yelled, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"You looked cold." He said quietly and headed up toward his chamber.  
  
I didn't think so. I ran out in front of him, "Why the bloody hell did you do that, Malfoy?"  
  
"I already said you looked cold, mudblood." He attempted to push me out of the way.  
  
"Then you should have given me a blanket, fool."  
  
"Didn't think of it at the time." And he succeeded in moving me out of his way and walked into his chamber.  
  
I haven't the slightest idea why I did it, but I suddenly freaked out. I jumped on his back and began to strangle him.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I was, to say the least, very confused when she jumped on my back. And I was extremely upset to find that she was weakly attempting to strangle me. I went into auto mode and threw her off my back into my chamber then a step back and closed the door. I somehow suspect she wasn't happy about that. 


	5. Chapter 5: CRH

Ron's POV  
  
I entered a large room filled with bright lights, magical paintings lined the walls. I was distraut at first by the bright light but things quickly became clear. There was a girl with black hair crying in the corner.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I haven't the faintest idea why, but I began following a light into the forest.   
  
Hermione's POV  
  
It was very dark in Malfoy's room. I'd never been in before. I was actually quite curious. I decided instead of trying to get out, I'd settle in. His bed was larger than mine and everything on it was of the finest quality from the silk silver bedsheets (which yes, I looked at) to the velvet comforter. The canopy was black sheer silk and you could tell from looking up at it from the bed (yes, I laid down on the bed) that there was a snake embroidered upon it. The floors were hard mahogany and were shined but not slippery. The curtains were closed and made of emerald green velvet. There was a window seat behind them with silver pillows, the emblem of Slytherin embroidered into each one. I was certain I would enjoy spending the night in this room.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I didn't wait to find out if she would try and escape. I just walked away. I elected that I would rather sleep in the bath tub than on the wet couch. I didn't have the concentration to use a drying spell on the couch. The bathtub wasn't the most comfortable of places, but it wasn't the least comfortable either. I fell asleep quickly.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I saw Malfoy on my way down to the great hall, he grabbed my arm and pulled me so I was pressed against him, he whispered into my ear, "You better not have touched anything in my room, mudblood." I stepped away from him and he stalked off.  
  
I went into the great hall and sat down, waiting for Harry. I had already served myself porriage before Harry even came in. He sat next to me with a hard look on his face, "We need to talk after." He said. I nodded and we ate in silence. 


	6. Chapter 6: Don't

Ok guys, for any of you who are squeemish or don't appreciate inconsent, you best not read this. Have your friend read it for you and tell you about it later so you can read the chapters after this one. Some people might seem a little OOC (to say the least) but we have a plan!  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
The whole breakfast, Harry kept his hand on my ass. I let him. I hadn't the faintest idea what he needed to talk to me about or why we couldn't talk about it now, but when Harry got into his mystery-mode, you just had to let him be. When breakfast was done, I told Harry we could go back to my common room to talk because Malfoy would be going to class. Whatever Harry needed to talk to me about was clearly more important than class.  
  
Our POV  
  
They walked into the head common room. Hermione didn't notice Harry whispering a locking spell. Hermione sat on the couch. Harry sat next to her, "I saw you talking to Malfoy earlier." Harry drawled.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Hermione asked, "He's head boy, I'm head girl, it happens."  
  
"Well... you were awfully close...." he said. He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Harry, you're hurting me."  
  
"Tell me honestly, Hermione, do you have feelings for Malfoy?"  
  
"I'm not sleeping with him, if that's what you're asking." she tried to pull her arm out of Harry's grip. There was something off about this.  
  
Harry tugged her closer and tightened his grip, "Are you sure?"  
  
"I would know wouldn't I? Jeeze Harry, sometimes you can be daft."  
  
"Don't talk to me like that." He hit her hard on her cheek with back of hand causing her to drop to the floor.  
  
Hermione was agasp. She stood, her hand over the red mark he had created.  
  
"O my gods, Hermione, I'm so sorry." Harry said taking a step toward her.  
  
"Don't, Harry." She took a step back.  
  
"Hermione... I lost control... I didn't mean to... oh my gods..." Harry said and took another step forward, "Does it hurt?"  
  
She nodded but didn't move away. He came up to her, "I am so sorry." He kissed the hand covering her cheek. Then he pressed his lips to hers and she became weak. He wrapped her up in his arms and she felt the hurt melt away.  
  
Hermione felt Harry's hand upon her ass. He guided her over to the couch and sat her down. She thought nothing of it thinking it was just going to be another make up snog session. They kissed for a few more minutes before Harry began to unbutton Hermione's blouse. Hermione pushed his hand away and they continued to kiss. Within minutes, Harry resumed his earlier activity. Hermione pushed him away and broke contact, "Harry, I don't think I'm ready for that."  
  
Harry looked at her, a gleam in his eye, "Hermione, I think you're too tense. Call me when your ready," He stood and walked toward the door.  
  
Hermione watched from the couch. She couldn't just let him leave, "Harry..." She whispered, "Don't go." Harry turned back to her, "Maybe you're right... it's just... I don't want to lose you... I'm just not ready..."  
  
*I have to make her hate him....*  
  
"Well what about me, Hermione? What if I'm ready?" He grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. She let out a scream. "Don't scream, Hermione, it'll only hurt for a second..." 


End file.
